


スイセイ

by Jocelyne



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyne/pseuds/Jocelyne
Summary: 所有的RPS都是AU
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 2





	スイセイ

-  
人類歷史上最大的謀殺案發生在1969年，  
阿波羅11號扼死了月亮，從此人類被剝奪了夢境。

村上人生中最大的偷竊案發生在1997年，  
嫌犯Y氏偷走了他的心臟，從此村上信五喪失了愛人的能力。

-  
“那時候我才15歲，”

居酒屋是個很好的地方，起碼村上信五一直這樣想。  
會有熙攘的氣氛與狂放的歡愉嚴嚴密密的覆蓋住不經意吐露出的真心，可以用一句不勝酒力就把眼底的清明埋藏溶解在西裝袖口精緻有序的紋路裡，即使還能很清晰的感受到胸腔中的肉塊扭曲到極致的劇痛，可在這一米見方裡，只要紅了臉，哭出來也沒有什麼關係。  
心底的傷痛暴露在這有形的煙火氣又哪裡有問題，像氧氣被燃燒殆盡一樣，  
靈魂被架在現實的熔爐裡炙烤的如何痛苦的吱吱作響，也不會把誰從酒精的幻夢中吵醒。

“以為自己可以得到一切，以為自己擁有...與他歡笑、飛翔的權利，以為自己獨享這一切。”  
“我那時想要的，不過是像要穿過身體一般的閃光，僅此而已。”  
他微瞇著眼睛看著前方橙紅一片的火舌和熱氣，沒來由的感到親近，像極了哪一年，存放在眼底就消退不了的一團太過明亮的殘影，  
讓人目眩神迷，  
讓人停滯呼吸，  
讓人戰慄不止，  
而這些，恰好組成了一個橫山裕。

太耀眼了，  
他總是這麼想。  
是超越想像的程度，是總是晃的他措手不及，手忙腳亂的想要抑制住流淚的衝動。

-  
「我知道有人是愛我的，但是我好像缺乏愛人的能力。」  
又有誰沒有在命運緩緩向下壓迫之中的罅隙用力掙扎過。

眼睛大大的女孩子，  
笑起來很可愛的女孩子，  
身材很好的女孩子，  
愛我的女孩子，  
女孩子。  
廣播裡一版一版的擇偶條件，  
綜藝裡正直認真的戀愛宣言，  
似假非真的曖昧和限定求婚。  
誰不是在拼命的給自己尋找著可能，  
然後統統被一句ヒナ和一直以来謝謝你徹底摧毀掉。

他有時候看著那個人看過來的眼神平白覺得累，  
甚至第一次討厭起了自己苦練半生解讀人心的能力。  
所以只好武裝起全部的心神裝成老神在在的樣子主動出擊，  
不計形象的摟抱也好，看起來一頭熱的搭肩也好，甚至更出格的跨坐在他身上也好，  
快點做些什麼，  
只要可以消磨掉不知道為什麼開始快速鼓譟起來的心跳，  
只要可以掩飾住快要從眼睛裡洩露出來的那些隱秘的心思，  
快點，做些什麼都好。

慣用技是忍受著巨大的風險竭盡全力衝進危險距離坦然的沖他笑，  
繼而看著他佯裝羞赧後那點說不清道不明的熱切退去的瞳孔，  
隨著他而放空掉的心臟，  
乾脆利落的鬆手。

然後捧著那些非常非常稀薄的力氣，  
在深夜無人的廣播裡，  
在看不到表情的電波中，  
在沒人在意的語氣尾段，  
小心翼翼的感嘆一句也許過幾年喜歡男生也是可以的事情。

因為習慣了心空是什麼模樣，  
是毫無顧忌，  
是坦坦蕩蕩，  
是陣陣迴響。

-  
不是總會這樣賭咒的嗎？小時候。  
『水星沒有水，火星沒有火，木星的樹都枯萎掉，我才會放棄喜歡你。』

可是那個滿頭金髮的少年他不知道的是，  
水星是離太陽最近的行星，也是最不可能有水的星球。

可即使離太陽最近，卻有著八大行星中最大的軌道偏心率。  
是放棄喜歡你又做不到沒有你的距離，  
是求而不得離之不去。  
是可以自以為的擁有你。  
我們不會在一起，  
這並不影響我愛你。  
畢竟環遊也可以當成一種週期擁抱。

看，我有你最愛的樂觀和積極，英勇和無畏；最討厭的虛假與謊言，自私與隱瞞  
我把它們全部用在了你身上，  
所以你快點，快點找到自己的幸福然後放心大膽的把我忘掉。  
不要還傻呆呆的等在原地，  
不要當我回頭就會看到你的眼睛，  
不要再這麼不知疲倦的等下去，  
會明白我的吧？  
畢竟我們有那麼令人稱羨的默契。

>>>  
水星沒有水，火星沒有火，木星從來沒有樹，  
而有關我喜歡你這件事情，那個有著棕色頭髮漂亮眼睛的少年只聽到了前幾個字，就頭也不回的飛速走掉。  
所以搞沒搞錯它，其實一點都不重要。  
即使水星真的有水，火星真的有火，木星真的有樹，  
你也不會答應我的，對吧

-  
「評價表裡如一的基準是喜歡就說喜歡，討厭就說討厭」  
他有時會疑惑這是究竟是誇讚還是諷刺

藝能界的偶像，仰人鼻息的日子，彎得比誰都低的腰  
哪還有什麼討厭拒絕的餘裕。  
他唯一承認的也只有小心思和聰明，  
因為把更矚目的事情大大方方的公之於眾，  
那，  
那些躲藏在背後的微不足道的理由，  
也就沒有會見光的一天了吧。

討厭黑暗所以說喜歡光明，討厭成熟所以大方表態喜歡可愛，討厭矯揉造作，所以更欣賞自然可人，  
喜歡大海，  
是因為海會淹沒往事，扼殺惡靈，封存愛戀。  
陰天，晴天，太陽，月亮，黑色，白色。  
很簡單，只有這樣而已。  
沒有什麼害羞的臉和清明的眼神，  
情不自禁的糾纏和愛戀不能承認的痛苦。  
不會想到那個人罷了。

所以橫山裕到底是懷著什麼心情用表裏如一去形容他這件事，村上信五一點都不想知道。  
明明那些彎彎繞繞你不是不明白，明明有些事情是我們談論好久的算計人心，明明你知道我對你，明明，明明......  
不可以，不想要，不知道。  
有太多種解釋的說法和可能，  
其中的每一種，都可以讓村上信五經年累月積攢下來的強大精神力瞬間消失於無形。  
梅杜莎千頭千面，一眼就致人於死地，  
所以他乾脆閉上眼，轉過身，像鴕鳥一樣，把他的那顆寫著誰的心連同感官一起邁進了沙子裡。

他有勇氣去敲大物演員的腦袋，有膽量踏進危險未知的洞穴，有骨氣屹立在所有批評尖酸前面帶微笑，  
而那些被深深拋在腦後的人性中的怯弱，一點不剩的全部捐贈給了橫山裕。  
世界上有很多膽小鬼，  
他們懼怕黑暗、暴風、雷雨、深海、小丑、人偶、電梯、刀尖、昆蟲、人群、古堡、骯髒......  
他們懼怕世界上任何一樣東西。  
他不是，  
他只懼怕愛情。

沒準是自己的演技太差，真的騙不過別人也瞞不了自己，  
被問過為什麼既然那麼喜歡，還不乾脆接受，  
被問過很多次會不會後悔，  
被問過現在你還喜歡他嗎，  
被問過最近有沒有喜歡的人，  
甚至是橫山裕本人。

他總是會搖頭，然後用兩顆傻兮兮的虎牙擺出所有的不在意，  
“拒絕橫山裕，可是村上信五這輩子最勇敢的決定了。”  
被不能發洩的悶痛壓迫到神經的極致時，他總是這麼笑的一臉疑惑和自嘲。  
畢竟太多雙眼睛，太多張嘴，太多不懷好意，太多虎視眈眈，  
一個眼神就有可能看不到明天的未來。  
村上信五是一個多麼膽小的人吶，  
做得到聽見告白時忍著心中的狂喜和劇痛轉身頭也不回的走掉  
做不到在一次次感情潰堤的岔口看著他不善言辭但是滿含深情的眼角乾脆把一切推倒。  
他哪裡不清楚善良的人們到最後會閉嘴不言是因為窺見了他瞳眸深藏的玻璃塔，而不是那個聽上去就非常不坦承的藉口。  
看嘛，他一笑，  
紋路層疊蔓延，和著聲帶吱呀作響  
隨即都像會破碎掉。

所以哪裡有什麼會不會和為什麼的理由，  
-  
你知道光和光怎麼打招呼嗎，在黑暗的地方？

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢看到这里的你  
> 最後的問題明明都把答案寫出來了最後又鬼迷心竅的刪掉  
> 因為寫出來了感覺更過分吧大概
> 
> 即使寫的都是些不知所云的過分的東西，  
> 也請對我溫柔一點（你  
> 最近有在考慮既然都說要虐了要不要來一把狗血  
> 可是我還真的想像不到他們兩個大吵大鬧說你根本不愛我的樣子


End file.
